


Fluff

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki, Ashiwara and kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Saeki watches calmly as Ashiwara picks up another little mewling bundle of fluff. He handles it carefully and nuzzles his nose against it and laughs as it makes his nose itch. That kitten is placed down carefully and the one that is calmly clawing its way up onto Ashiwara's knee is the next to receive the man's gentle treatment. Saeki is standing close enough that he can see tiny claws burrowed into Ashiwara's fingers as he strokes noses and backs and bellies. 

When Ashiwara is finally finished, he waves at the kittens and smiles happily as he takes Saeki by the arm and walks away. "I still think we should get a kitten or two."

"Why?" Saeki has never been much of an animal lover. He tolerates other people's pets, but they aren't a decision he'd make.

Ashiwara pauses. "Well, pets keep you from getting lonely."

And Saeki's breath catches in his throat. "You get lonely?"

"You aren't _always_ around." Ashiwara brushes a few tiny pieces of fur from the cuff of his sleeve and stares at where his arm is entwined with Saeki's.

"I..." Saeki can't believe he's saying it, but he pushes forth with it anyway. " _I_ could be your kitten."

"What?"

"We could move in together. You could feed me and pet me and... whatever else you'd want a kitten for." Saeki freezes.

Ashiwara clutches his arm a little tighter. "Well, you aren't tiny, but you are very cute. I suppose you'll do. Will you be wanting your own bed or to sleep in mine?"

Saeki is never quite sure how things stand between him and Ashiwara, but this is at least a step toward _something_.


End file.
